When Angels Loses Their Wings
by Nigthmare Shadow
Summary: Los intentos de Twiligth por salvar a una destrozada Fluttershy, la cual cae entre los limites de la fantasía y la realidad sin control, se aventurara en terreno santo y prohibido.
1. Broken Body: Magdalena

**Shadow: Amigos lectores, este es el primero de un tree-shot que voy a publicar, a pesar de que es con una de mis parejas favoritas, no es algo tierno como lo que les estoy acostumbrado a traer, este es un romance gris, angustioso y sombrío e inestable, me disculpo de antemano si esto ofende a algún lector, gracias por leer.**

**Advertencia: Menciones de intento de suicidio, Intentos de Suicido, menciones de abuso infantil y sexo hasta un limite, por eso se mantiene en T.**

* * *

><p>Twiligth resoplo su cabello con nostalgia y los lóbulos de sus orejas se enrojecieron en el fresco de la noche. Las calles estaban casi desoladas, su única compañía es el viento que silbaba a través de las hojas de los árboles. Los jardines estaban cubiertos de rocío y el estado de ánimo era calmado y blanco en el cielo, una inmensidad celeste observando pasivamente a ella.<p>

Pensó las olas que deben estar azotando contra la costa como las pestañas de Toluca Lake. Recordaba haber estudiado que esa agua negra era sanguinaria. Tuvo la visión de todas las personas que desaparecieron allí abajo, sus manos huesudas todavía suplicantes a ser arrastrados de nuevo hasta el aire después de que ya se habían ahogado.

Tal vez todos ellos jamás pensaron ser atrapados hacia abajo en un ojo en alguna parte en el lago.

Quizás ese lago tenía un voraz apetito .

De esa manera, se acordó de el puente Golden Gate, un milagro que sólo había visto en fotos. La grandeza de la terminación de su vida no había más que una ilusión. La verdad era que los que saltaron de el Golden Gate siempre en sus últimos segundos desearon no caer , porque una vez que lleguen al agua, sus huesos se romperían y la fuerza sería como una rama en un tornado. Finalmente sabrían cómo un pececito se sentía cando estaba siendo arrojado al inodoro. ¡Qué sensación.

Estar viva y ahora que tiene tiempo para reflexionar sobre esto, ella podría decir ahora que las aguas del lago Toluca no han sido generosas tampoco. Evaluó su más reciente fantasía suicidio: desaparecer en aquella negrura con Fluttershy y su coche. De alguna manera, ella siempre imaginó que estaría sentada plácidamente en el asiento del conductor, viendo la salida del agua por encima de sus ventanas y la fuga a

través de los bordes de las puertas del coche. Los Ojos ciegos de su acompañante se abrirían y su boca sin sentimientos se romperían en una sonrisa suave. Al

estar tan orgullosa de ella. Ahora podrían descansar en paz, Twiligth.

Eso no fue más que un cuento de hadas.

Fluttershy había dicho que sus propias fantasías habían sido tontas, como eso-exageradamente idealizadas y sentimentales . Ella imagino, como es que Fluttershy trato de matarse cuando se conocieron, que su muerte iba a encajar como el zapato de cristal de Cenicienta.

Había logrado sostenerla al borde del puente.

Aunque las aguas estaban hambrientas, su amor por la vida estaba extinguido hace ya mucho tiempo, y su corazón negro como la tinta, todavía se negó a dar la

espalda. Ella la que tal vez no la conocía, pero lo que sea que le pasaba no merecía la pena de su muerte y ella no lo estaba haciendo para conseguir algo.

"Voy a tirarme antes de que tu lo hagas", le dijo

.

Por supuesto que todo había sido una mentira. Su vida no dependía de si ella terminaba o no con la suya, pero en ese momento, estaba tan desesperada y sola que creería todo.

Fue entonces, engañada para pensar que ella podía soportar ser responsable de otra vida perdida, que se vino abajo. Se sentó en el borde de el puente, mirando una fotografía en su mano, que mostraba a tal vez una Fluttershy de 7 años sonriendo con un niño parecido a ella. Ella le dijo que no quería que se suicidara a causa de ella. Ella ya había tomado una vida.

"¿Me estás obligando a vivir!" Fluttershy gritó.

La calle sin aliento en un pequeño callejón, en el que terminó en una pared de ladrillo y una pequeña montaña de basura. Ella la encontró allí, de pie contra la pared, con los ojos en el suelo y su franja de pelo liso sobre su rostro. Llevaba el mismo suéter largo de todos los días y que se negaba a cambiar. Cuando llegaba el momento de limpiarlo le advertiría a Twiligth que no mirara porque ella tendría que quitársela y ella estaría en su ropa interior. No te hagas ideas divertidas. Maldita.

Ella nunca prestó atención a los nombres. Eso es todo lo que eran. Si la hacía sentir mejor el degradarla, entonces estaba bien para ella. Si te hace sentir mejor, Fluttershy.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" ella arrastraba las palabras. Aún así, ella no levantó la cabeza. Maldita.

Tenía las manos en los bolsillos, una distancia prudente lejos de ella por si acaso ella se asustaba. Fluttershy podría ser la criatura más volátil en sus peores tiempos. Sólo esperaba que ese dolor de los recuerdos se dispersara tan rápidamente como llegaban en la noche.

"Fluttershy, sabes que es peligroso por la noche. Debes volver a casa."

Tenía que elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras. Si no decía las correctas, si no eran del tamaño adecuado, Fluttershy podría llegar a estar muy enojada.

Ella era como un sonámbulo. Twiligth nunca pudo despertarla de estos estados de ánimo, o de obligarla a enfrentar la realidad. No había otra realidad cuando ella estaba así.

"¿Qué casa?" ella se burló.

"Nuestra casa". dijo en voz baja.

"No tengo una."

"Sí lo haces. Tu vives conmigo."

"Yo no vivo con tigo. Tu quieres atraparme allí. Así para que me puedas hacer cosas malas a mí."

"Yo nunca te haría nada malo a ti, Fluttershy. Lo sabes."

"Mi casa se quemó. Se quemo hasta los cimientos, yo la queme. Eso ... el fuego se lo comió todo como leña! Eso es lo que era esa casa. Un gran haz de leña." Ella escupió en el suelo, como si se tratara de los restos de su casa odiada.

"¡Que se vayan."

"No, nuestra casa sigue en pie. Esperando para que volcamos a casa."

Nosotras, Juntas.

Twiligth se estremeció por dentro. Estaba nerviosa cuanto a trataba de recuperar de nuevo a la Fluttershy normal .

"Nosotros?" Escupió. Sus ojos estaban fijos en ella. Vio sus ojos brillan con rabia en de una manera que sólo sus ojos podían.

"Papá, no hay nosotros. Nunca hubo!"

Fluttershy no veia a Twiligth.

Luchó consigo misma, con todas las frases de su mente posiblemente podría formular, y por todo lo que se le ocurrió, una pequeña palabra

Dentro de ellas sería suficiente para ofenderla y insinuar cosas que no quería decir, y hacer que Fluttershy se vuelva a encoger aún más en su oscuridad.

Estaba segura de que si se acercaba a ella, ella sin duda entraría en un estado de de cólera.

Ella podría incluso tratar de matar a su padre por segunda vez.

¿Cómo podía ella sonar como un hombre que nunca conoció? Twiligth se mordió el labio.

Dulces suplicas no servirían. Ese monstruo que se hacia llamar "Padre" las empleó una y otra vez. No hay palabras de reprimenda, o rabia o rencor. Que él era demasiado .El padre de Fluttershy, la bestia que asesino a su propio hijo y abuso de su hija por años. Era a el a quien Twiligth estaba personificando involuntariamente

Tendría que utilizar un nuevo enfoque.

Y así, Twiligth la dejó allí.

* * *

><p>Alrededor de las tres de la mañana ella empezó a escuchar la música suave. Ella saltó de la cama con sus pies entumecidos y caminó con cautela hacia la puerta, tratando de canalizar su inmenso alivio y no parecer demasiado ansiosa por responder a ella.<p>

Fluttershy odiaba las miradas de preocupación en la cara de alguien. Le recordaba a su madre, esa perra inútil que nunca hizo nada, se negó a reconocer que su hijo fue asesinado y que su propia hija estaba siendo violada por su propio marido.

Maldita.

El rostro de Fluttershy estaba desarreglado por las lágrimas. Su flequillo pegado a su frente como la hierba aplastada. No iba a mirarla. No lo necesitaba

su estupidez es simpatía.

Twiligth dio un paso a un lado y la dejó pasar. De pie entre la mayoría de la multitud de mujeres, la mayoría de los cuales clamaban que se celebrará en los momentos de angustia, Fluttershy no quería ser tocada. Ella nunca quiso sentir los dedos de nadie sobre su piel de nuevo.

Asegurándose de mantener una distancias segura, Twiligth se acercó a ella con una taza de chocolate caliente. Se preguntó por un segundo si realmente le iba a acusar de hacer algo.

Pero ninguna acusación vino. Ella agarró la copa en los dedos blanquecinos por el frío, y temblaba ligeramente ya que el calor era transferido a sus

brazos. Soltó respiros irregulares en la superficie. El chocolate con leche onduló ligeramente y los malvaviscos se balanceaba alrededor como boyas en el mar.

Twiligth quería que le consiguiera un manta, pero que no sabía cómo se sentiría acerca de ser envuelta alrededor de un trapo que olía del todo como otra persona.

Una pena que tenía que considerar las cosas como éstas.

Ah, al infierno con esto. Tenía frío."Voy a traerte una manta." Twiligth regresó con uno de sus más viejos edredones, una reliquia que había sobrevivido a la lavadora homicida, los derrames de innumerables Pepsi y, más recientemente, la salsa de tomate de sus nocturnos hotdogs microondas.

Fluttershy no le reconoció y la verdad que ella nunca había esperado una respuesta.

Lo desdobló y la puso sobre los hombros y la dejó caer sobre la parte superior de la camilla. Se veía como un superhéroe inclinado sobre una taza de chocolate caliente después de un día particularmente difícil en el trabajo. Ella estuvo tentada de reírse, pero se las arregló para recordarse a sí misma con quien estaba tratando.

"Gracias", murmuró.

¿Soy Twiligth ahora? Quería preguntar. ¿O estoy sólo tu padre en sus mejores días?

El descubrimiento de que los familiares de Fluttershy estaban viviendo cómodamente a través de él era un hecho cotidiano. Ella revoloteó entre este mundo y el otro, y Twiligth sólo sabia exactamente quién era él cuando dijo las palabras equivocadas.

Sin embargo, ella estaba haciendo progresos. Ella no iba a pasar todo el tiempo detrás de la puerta de su dormitorio infantil con sus brazos enrollados apretadamente alrededor de sus piernas cerradas y temiendo el momento en que papá iba a forzarse en ella.

Ella era la de 21 años de edad, Fluttershy en el desayuno, el Fluttershy que replicó soberbiamente cuando simplemente le preguntó si le gustaban sus huevos revueltos o más fácil. Pero hace poco ella volvió la de 7 años de edad, Fluttershy. La de 7 años de edad, que la acuso a ella de querer darle una paliza a abusar de ella solo por haberla tomado de los hombros para ayudarla. Ella los describe como asesinos.

Estas acusaciones podrían crear gran repulsión en Twiligth. Quien en su capacidad humana de la moral y la razón podría someter a un niño a estos comportamientos sórdidos, las cosas que había visto sólo alguna vez en sus investigaciones para el colegio, era impensable. Ella pensó-, ¿y si me hubiera pasado lo mismo a mi? Temblaba y apartando esos pensamientos de su mente.

Tampoco podía cegarse a el hecho de que había logrado un ligero progreso desde el primer momento en que Fluttershy entraba en uno de sus ataques.

Ella había hecho progresos.

"Fluttershy .. ¿Te importa si me siento aquí?" Twiligth señaló a su propio sofá, de la que sin duda tenía derecho a sentarse. Pero en cualquier situación, los sentimientos de Fluttershy estaban primero.

"No seas tan idiota", ella frunció el ceño, su estado de ánimo, incluso arruinada por estúpida pregunta de Twiligth. Pero por dentro estaba un poco movida por su cortesía, cómo consideradamente pidió su permiso.

Twiligth se sentó. No encendió el televisor, algo que Fluttershy tranquilamente aprecio.

En su lugar, se quedó mirando a cualquier lugar en el cual pudiera enfocar su mente por unos instantes.

Fluttershy miró también, ningún lugar en particular, simplemente permitiendo que la calidez la envolviera y la traiga de vuelta de la oscuridad que tenía en su cabeza nadando en círculos como un pez en un tazón. Ella no tenía intención de tratar Twiligth esta manera todo el tiempo. Pero ella no podía detener estos episodios nerviosos donde sus recuerdos la ponían en Shock. Iban y venían cuando querían, independientemente de cómo se sentía acerca de ellos. Era sólo cuestión de consecuencia que Twiligth tenia que sufrirlos a su vez.

Fue la carga que tenía que soportar a cambio de salvar su vida. Twiligth podía tratar; que había llevado a cargas más pesadas.

A Fluttershy también puedo cuidarla. Al menos eso era lo que le estaba diciendo a sí misma en este momento.

Fluttershy finalmente se volvió a mirarla, y en sus ojos pudo ver un poco por sorpresa. Su mandíbula debilitada, su pelo enmarañado y en todas partes,

incluso en los ojos. A ella no parecía importarle. Sus ojos estaban definitivamente muertos.

"Qué sucede contigo?" , preguntó.

Twiligth luchó por una respuesta. ¿Qué le pasaba? Cómo Fluttershy podría hacer esta pregunta, sin tener primero en cuenta que su propio estado fue más allá de élla.

Momentos pasan, hasta que Twiligth se decidió finalmente por dejar la pregunta sin respuesta. Si ella quería decir que ella todavía no entendía por qué la estaba ayudando, no hay mucho que justifique como se siente en estos momentos Estaba cansada de todo el temor y la preocupación por la que paso cuando Fluttershy decidio desaparecer.

Suspiró y bostezó en su mano.

"¿Quieres que encienda el televisor para ti? Me voy a la cama .. Si eso está bien."

"No." Fluttershy dijo de manera cortante. "Quiero que te sientes aquí y hables conmigo."

"Es muy tarde."

"Dijiste que estarías aquí para mí."

"Estoy aquí, Fluttershy. Siempre estoy aquí."

Ella no parecía muy convencida.

En los últimos tiempos, Fluttershy parecía confiar Twiligth hasta el punto de incluso dormir en la misma cama con ella. Aunque, había un gran espacio entre ellas. Ella, al menos, había logrado conquistar su miedo a la proximidad de otro ser humano mientras dormía. Por supuesto, después de un episodio como el de hace unas horas, sería más prudente dormir en espacios separados esta noche.

Tal vez tendría que permanecer despierta durante la noche. Por lo menos hasta que ella tuviera suficiente sueño, que por entonces con mucho gusto ella le daría la cama y se quedaría a dormir en el sofá. Era la manera que tenía que ser de las primeras semanas después de que ella la trajo a casa

.

Volviendo de nuevo a la vieja rutina no le molestó a Twiligth.

Fluttershy se puso de pie y dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se envolvió las sábanas a su alrededor. Suspirando, Twiligth se dirigió a su dormitorio y quitó toda la ropa tirada en la cama, junto con el control remoto del televisor que había perdido durante la reparación de la casa, combatir los pensamientos ominosos, esperando ansiosamente su regreso. La manta caía hasta el suelo como una cortina.

Los dedos de Fluttershy se abrían camino hasta sus pechos, haciendo ondas en la camisa y tirando hacia arriba justo a donde estaría expuesto su ombligo. Se quedó sin aliento.

Ni siquiera había oído Fluttershy se le acercara por detrás.

Ella pasó sus dedos hacia abajo de nuevo. Uno descansaba sobre su estómago mientras que el dedo de la otra mano se deslizó en el dobladillo de sus pantalones vaqueros, dando un ligero tirón subversivo.

"Qué estás haciendo?" sonaba sin aliento, como si acababa de volver de una carrera alrededor de la cuadra. Su voz se sentía pequeña e intrascendente. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si Fluttershy la oyó.

Ella se dio la vuelta y agarró sus antebrazos para conseguir que se detuviera. Ella trajo a sus labios secos hasta los suyos, y apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Ella odiaba; odiaba la sensación de Fluttershy. Ella era suave y, a para su disgusto, no del todo indeseable.

Este solo hecho lo asustó tanto que ella se apartó y se pavoneaba delante de ella, con el brazo a sus labios y sus ojos muy abiertos. Se detuvo antes de que pudiera salir.

"¿Por qué haces esto? Tu me llamaste maldita, y luego .."

Los sonidos de los coches que pasaban zumbaban por la ventana, y un escalofrío particular, voló a trabes de Twiligth. O tal vez sólo era ella.

"Yo no te he llamado un maldita", admitió. "Eso no era para ti .. A Él lo llame maldito."

Ella se dio la vuelta. "Pensé que estabas aterrorizada de esto. Éste es su peor temor."

Fluttershy tenía que ser una persona diferente ahora. Ella lo sabía. Ella tenía sus momentos en los que se comportaba como su yo niña, y ella era todo temor

y temblor. Luego tuvo el otro-lo que con cautela llamaría "la Fluttershy de todos los días" . Ella era pesimista, mordaz, y fría. Pero, ¿quién era esta? Por otra parte, tal vez era simplemente un mecanismo de defensa que entraba en juego cada vez que los otros estados no lograron sus necesidades? ¿Fue esta Fluttershy la manifestación de su mente, la parte de ella que realmente le hubiera gustado esos abusos al final?.

La lujuria no era una cosa difícil de comunicar. Estaba claramente allí. Mirando hacia atrás en ella como una súcubo de mármol con el rostro.

Se acercó sin temor, ahuecando su mejilla en la mano.

Cuando Fluttershy lo besó por segunda vez, ella no se apartó. Ella simplemente lo permitió. Mientras Fluttershy cerró los ojos, Twiligth mantuvo su ojos abiertos, con la mirada fija en sus pestañas, la forma elegante que miraban de cerca, y sus ojos verde-agua casi todo el tiempo carentes de emoción. Su cara estaba pálida. Ella era a la vez bella y lo fea, si eso fuera posible. Era un matrimonio de opuestos. En otro universo, ella sería una Diosa. Había de mostrar sus piernas y todos estarían a sus pies. Ella no tendría miedo de nadie. Mucho menos a otro ser humano.

Esas cosas impredecibles, las punzadas de la lujuria, se desplegaron en ella. Cuando regresó el beso lentamente comenzó a olvidar quién era, quién era

ella. El mundo había dejado de girar y todo se hizo todavía. Todo lo que se movía era de ellos, con las manos sobre la piel, el pelo y tela. Ella no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero de nuevo, tampoco lo sabia Fluttershy.

Se dejó caer en la cama. Ella se subió encima de Twiligth, aplastándola con eficacia hacia abajo. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y el pelo reaccionó

como si sopla el viento. No podía creer lo que veía

.

Fluttershy sabia exactamente cómo le gustaba a Twiligth. Contundente y sin arrepentimientos, mordió y se aferro a la almohada y la sostuvo como para salvar su vida.

Exactamente quién estaba proyectando este amor lleno en él sólo podía adivinar, lo que le dio un escalofrío, pero sin embargo, lo que quería Fluttershy, lo conseguía.

Si te hace sentir mejor.

Abusa de mí.

Los minutos se volvieron ambiguos. La luz tomó su dulce, dulce tiempo, avanzando como un torrente de emoción. Era fácil de engañar a sí misma para creer de que esto era un sueño, y ella esperaba desesperadamente que eso fuera.

Fluttershy no podía actuar de esta manera. Ella simplemente no podía.

Esto era algo enmascarado, algo que había encontrado su camino a la superficie contra toda razón y la decencia común. Pero ¿cómo iba a juzgar? Se había perdido a sí misma en su propia locura una vez. Hizo cosas que nunca pensó que haría. Era un lugar aterrador y emocionante a explorar.

Tal vez había hecho más progresos de lo que esperaba.

El maldito talvez recorría a través de sus pensamientos, lo poco que de ellos él era entretenido, como el ácido. Se hizo eco. No podía hacer ninguna respuesta.

* * *

><p>El cielo estaba abierto y tranquilo, de un ligero color grisáceo. Los árboles eran figuras negras, las ventanas de las casas como ojos vacíos, y sus residentes ratones al dormir.<p>

Desnuda, todavía calida bajo la colcha, Fluttershy miró a lo lejos. Ella estaba a espaldas de Twiligth. Sólo sus hombros suaves y la parte baja de la espalda eran visibles. Ella estaba hueca. Le encantaba la ausencia sin quejarse en sí misma. Una paz malvada se había arrastrado hasta sus extremidades y mantenido su marco normalmente nervioso de comportarse a raya. Ella sabía que su yo niña se horrorizaría, y tal vez la aparición de Papa se rompería en una sonrisa pálida. Sus dientes serían de marfil-blanco puro después de haberse quemado incendio, muerto.

Ella no lo odiaba tanto cuando pensaba en él de esa manera.

Un hombre muerto no puede reírse.

Twiligth era una mujer que la iluminó, y las mantenían económicamente estables con sus dones de escritura, ella volvió a Fluttershy a paso los dedos por su cabello.

¿Seguiría tan receptiva como ayer?

De repente se enfadó y golpeó con fuerza su mano como un insecto. Hiriendo, la mano de Twiligth se retractó de nuevo a su pecho. Quería decir algo, pero no lo hizo.

No sabía quién era en ese momento particular.

Y ahora que lo pienso, probablemente sería mejor si mantenía las preguntas a sí misma.

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen sus comentarios en la casilla de Reviews.<strong>


	2. Broken Soul: Electra

**Shadow: Capitulo 2 de este oscuro trabajo, gracias por el apoyo a todos los que leyeron y dejaron reviews, agradezco a Dragon Lector por haber hecho de Beta para este cap.**

* * *

><p>Antes de la llegada de Acción de Gracias, la nieve ya había desplegado su manto blanco en las calles. A Fluttershy siempre le encantaba mirar por la ventana y ver la belleza del invierno. Todo es tan puro. La nieve absorbe el sonido. Silencia los gritos. Toma el dolor y lo lleva lejos, como de las imágenes de sus extremidades agitándose como su padre se acercó a ella, su camisa de franela a cuadros desabrochada. Su construcción era corpulenta, su piel peluda áspera y abrasiva, y sus ojos vidriosos, completamente en paz con el acto de forzarse a sí mismo sobre su hija, sobre el acto de matar a su hijo por tratar de defenderla. Pues bien, sorprendentemente, ella estaba en paz con esto también. El invierno había llegado a recordarle que la muerte era absoluta, y que él, el animal que la torturo tanto tiempo, no vería la primavera.<p>

No muchos verían en la muerte tan románticamente. Pero si fuera a si de serena, si te da la bienvenida como los brazos de Twiligth que la habían sostenido hace unos momentos, ¿cuál era el crimen? Esos pasos, o lo que sea que conducen a su muerte, se suponía que la liberarían. Pero Twiligth no había visto en esos pasos hacia la muerte como un camino a la libertad.

Twiligth no le había dado una razón para vivir. Eso sería demasiado dudoso y difícil de reconocer, a pesar de que era el punto entero de ella la allá rescatado en primer lugar.

Las sábanas se sentía como la hierba ahora. Ella se había metido en estos pensamientos por mucho tiempo.

Pensó que sería mejor salir de la cama y mantener la fachada de normalidad. Estar quieta sólo dejó que su oleaje culpabilidad por lo que paso en la noche la golpeara.

Se dio cuenta de que Fluttershy estaba de pie junto a las ventanas con las persianas abiertas, pensativa y completamente desnuda. Su sorpresa fue difícil de suprimir.

Pensó en los vecinos entrometidos, los transeúntes que estudiaban las casas del barrio.

Le importaba?

En lugar de reprenderla, lo que no beneficiaría a su frágil psique, preguntó: "¿No tienes frío?"

Fluttershy no respondió. A veces ella lo hacia por despecho, otras veces era porque estaba arrastrando una revelación vertiginosa de algún tipo. Twiligth ya se había acondicionado a no ser ofendida por ella.

El maldito todavía poseía una oscuro lugar en su mente, como odiaba enfrentarlo.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó el día de acción de Gracias, ella no consiguió ninguna visita en nombre de la amistad, de la familia o de la fiesta. Con su padre ya fallecido, su madre se había ido desde que tenía 12, su hermano Shining lejos en el extranjero y poco más que un primo desinteresado aquí y allá, Twiligth no esperaba menos.<p>

Estar en la misma situación y antisocial de todos los años, Fluttershy no estaba encantada de la idea de comer una generosa cena con una mujer que había conocido tan sólo un mes y medio atrás.

Twiligth no pudo ser disuadida. Temprano esa mañana, fue a la tienda de comestibles local y compró un jamón de 3 libras y un pollo al horno, una caja de relleno, y algunos malvaviscos para poner encima de la olla de ñame que planeaba hacer. El jamón estaba en el horno, y no se haría durante otros 30 minutos. Esto le dio tiempo de Twiligth para preparar las cosas menores. Abrió las latas de espárragos, zanahorias, maíz,guisantes y coles de Bruselas y preparó la vajilla.

Fluttershy miró con un grado variable de interés, volviendo la cabeza hacia atrás para ver lo que estaba haciendo cada vez que el programa de televisión que estaba viendo se volvía aburrido. Se le ocurrió que podría estar tan metida en la cocina solo porque necesitaba una distracción de ella. No era algo que quería reflexionar a ambos. Si bien una parte vergonzosa de su conciencia había recordado su acto sexual de la noche anterior, no estaba del todo allí mientras estaba sucediendo. Fue difícil para Twiligth, quien carecía de un sustituto para protegerla de sus obras, de lo que era para ella.

Sus otros estados emocionales eran sus pomadas anestésicas, teniendo el mal en ellos por lo que sería más fácil para el día a día de Fluttershy.

Twiligth no tenia otros modos emocionales que tomara su lugar en esa clase de momentos, solo era la Twiligth de todos los días. Eso era todo.

Tomó el jamón del horno y comenzó a cortarlo. El olor de la piña y el azúcar moreno flotaba en el aire y llegó a su nariz. Fluttershy estudió los músculos de la espalda, la forma en que se contrajeron y relajado mientras trabajaba. Recordó cómo sus uñas sentir en su piel suave y amable de Twiligth, todavía lo maleable que era. Recordó cómo sus ojos miraron en éxtasis hacia el techo mientras presionaba sus labios en su cuello, sus pequeños mordiscos y lamidas.

Y mientras estos mismos recuerdos probablemente tenían quemándola en la vergüenza, serían lo único que a ella importaba considerar luego de esa noche.

Su tenedor raspaba a través de su plato. Twiligth tenía segundas y terceras partes de comida para rellenar la boca y que no hablara.

La mente de Fluttershy vago alrededor de la idea de seducirla de nuevo. Fue algo divertido de considerar. Se sentía poderosa, desviada.

Papá estaría tan enfadado.

Pero era la única razón? Porque papá se retorcería de rabia el día en que otra persona llegara a saborearla, a sentirla? ¿Era realmente tan enferma por dentro que ella usaría Twiligth para obtener aún más venganza de un hombre muerto-un hombre que ya había muerto por su propia mano?

No, no. No podía ser tan sencillo. Así por completo ... una mezquina.

"No mucha hambre, ¿eh?" Twiligth comentó.

No era una cuestión, tanto mas como un comentario. De hecho, Fluttershy no había comido mucho. A ella realmente no le gustaba la comida.

Twiligth se había llenado hace mucho tiempo, pero pensando que debe tener una buena selección, hizo una porción saludable de los alimentos. Si sólo ella tenía más amigos, tanto no tendría que ser desperdiciado. Supuso que acabaría de poner las sobras en la nevera.

Eso las mantendría frescas en los próximos días.

"Yo no tengo un hambre terrible. Ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que tuve esta gran de una comida de todos modos."

Twiligth era muy consciente. Uno de los castigos favoritos de el monstruo había sido la privación de alimentos, y ponerla siempre en un estado de necesidad, Fluttershy había aprendido a eludir sus necesidades hasta que decidió que ya había sufrido bastante. Esto sólo sucedió en los días más misericordiosos. En algunas ocasiones más oscuras, una comida sólo siguió el desgarramiento de ropa.

Aún encadenada por las viejas costumbres, Fluttershy no podía llevar el tenedor a la boca demasiadas veces. Esto se filtró en otras cosas. Ella se negó a comprar ropa nueva porque su suéter era una parte de ella ahora-al igual que sus pantalones de pana y sus zapatillas suizas.

El monstruo no bienvenia el cambio. No en la ropa, la personalidad o preferencia. Era una forma de desafío.

Su corazón dio un vuelco. El monstruo estaba todavía muy, muy vivo. A veces temía que ni el cuchillo que le había empalado varias veces, ni el fuego que había quemado sus huesos alguna vez realmente lo vayan borrar. Lo mismo sucedió con la otra. Su madre. Sin embargo, ella seguía hablando. Ella todavía se reía y se burlaba.

Fue el precio que tuvo que soportar para quitarle la vida.

"¿Te arrepientes?" Preguntó Fluttershy.

Twiligth la miró de su plato. Su tenedor fue suspendido por encima de la tercera porción de ensalada de papas, mirando vacilante y pensativa como solo ella podía.

"¿Me arrepiento de ... ¿qué?"

"Haberme salvado."

Twiligth soltó su tenedor y cayo a la mesa, se levanto, enrojecida y ofendida, se apoyo sobre los bordes de la mesa y le dirigió una fulminante mirada a Fluttershy.

"¿Por qué diablos me preguntas algo así?" Estaba desesperada, y era despectiva. "Qué sucede contigo?"

Fluttershy suspiró. Cuando su mano sujeta su hombro, se tensó y se negó a mirar hacia atrás en ella. ¿Tal vez esto terminaría como anoche?

"Lo siento. No sé por qué digo algunas de las cosas que hago."

"Tu ... sabes que yo hice lo necesario. Si te molesta ... entonces te puedes ir." Sus dedos cruzados en sus palmas.

"He matado, a alguien." Fluttershy apoyó la frente sobre su espalda, cerrando los ojos. "No te puedo crucificar por eso. Aunque quiero."

Se dio la vuelta.

"Quería encontrar algo mal contigo. Una razón para huir. Es por eso ... Yo hice lo que hice anoche."

Dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

"Pero no pude. Me gustó ... La forma en que me sostuviste." Sus ojos se apagaron y se distanciaron. _Tu me amabas. Tu me consolabas_.

"Así que no me odias?" Metió la mano en su pelo y se frotó el pulgar por su mejilla.

Ella no se apartó.

Así que no soy una maldita?

"No."Se abrazaron lentamente, ninguna de las dos acostumbradas al contacto. Twiligth por no tener ninguno durante la mayor parte de su vida, y Fluttershy porque el ultimo que la sostuvo con tanto cariño, murió tratando de defenderla.

Ninguna de ellas tenía ningún conocimiento de a donde llegaría todo esto. Sólo sabían que ambos se entendían en una manera que nadie más lo hacia. De alguna manera, eso era suficiente.

No tenía ni idea de cómo algo así podría funcionar. Ella nunca puso mucho valor sean cuales sean las relaciones , así que era difícil de imaginar un futuro con nadie.

Por la noche, los postes de la calle toda vigas, iluminando la nieve y sombras anaranjadas. Nieve flotaba hacia abajo con una expresión sombría, apenas perceptible a través de las rendijas de una persiana veneciana. Se apilan en a través de medios invisibles, manteniendo Fluttershy en la ventana. Una película siguió zumbando detrás de ella.

Twiligth volvió su atención en sus extremidades vacías, sólo ahora está empezando a recordar el vacion de no sostener a nadie. ¿Cómo se sentía improductiva?.

Temía que algún día, Fluttershy desaparecería. Y no tendría a nadie a quien culpar sino a sí misma.

Fluttershy, generalmente inconsciente de Twiligth, estudió su reflejo en la ventana. Aunque no lo dijera, Temía por lo mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Lean y dejen sus comentarios en la casilla de Reviews.<strong>


	3. Broken World: Persephone

**Shadow: Tercer y último cap de este trabajo, y por mucho el más oscuro de todos, gracias por el apoyo hasta ahora, y sin más aquí les traigo la última parte.**

* * *

><p>La cadena se desplegaba sobre la puerta por la noche. Las ventanas cerradas. La casa segura. Trató de no pensar demasiado profundamente en ella, pero ella meditó esas puertas. El sonido de una cerradura de hacer clic en su lugar fue muy familiar. Un sonido inquietante. Se dejó caer en su estómago como una piedra.<p>

A puerta cerrada significaba que papá había encerrado a todo el mundo y era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. El dolor pronto seguiría. Los huesos se sienten como si se rompían, triturado en la inmovilidad por un cuerpo más grande.

Twiligth nunca haría algo así. Al menos, eso era lo que ella trató tan difícilmente de convencerse a sí misma. Twiligth sabía que le gustaba salir por la noche.

En lugar de dejarla y encontrarla a ella en un callejón húmedo o en un puente, mirando de reojo hacia el agua y pensar en ello, era mejor sólo atraparla aquí.

Si la mantendría a salvo, Twiligth había de atraparla aquí para siempre.

Fluttershy fijo los ojos en el ventilador de techo giratorio.

Gritos lejanos.

_Tu papá te ama_.

Fluttershy despertó sobresaltada en un sudor. Las sabanas estaban envueltas como enredaderas alrededor de su cuerpo y las extremidades.

Ella se retorció de ellos y los tiró fuera. La lana del jersey irritaba la piel cubierta de sudoración, y se lo quito también, dejando sólo su sostén. Sus pechos eran elegantes, cubiertos en sudor, y de repente sintió incluso que el sostén era demasiado apretado.

Ella descolgó en la parte de atrás y dejar que se vea lánguida alrededor de sus hombros. Se quitó los pantalones y se arrojó sobre el sofá.

Papá le gustaría esto, se dio cuenta. Al verla así.

_Mira que mi niña ha crecido..._

Fluttershy se cubrió la cara con las manos y pasó los dedos por sus mejillas. Su cabeza estaba palpitando. El ventilador de techo giraba, pero el Aire nunca llegó ella. El calor siempre estaba ahí, su iluminación en el fuego y sofocando sus sueños.

Para mí, siempre es así.

Y de repente, como un gran derrumbe, el mundo se convirtió en algo demasiado confuso para manejar. Un oleaje creció en su pecho, grande, pesado, y repugnante. Su garganta creció con más fuerza. Su cabello parecía pasto, hierba seca alrededor de su cabeza, su piel una manta fría sobre sus huesos. Su cuerpo era repugnante, desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

El aire nunca llegó a ella. El calor del infierno mordisqueó sus pies. Se sentía vacía y quemada, como una cáscara de chamuscado.

Papá se alzaba sobre ella, invisible, llamándola una chica bonita.

* * *

><p>Twiligth odiaba las mañanas. Ella era demasiado perezosa para hacer el desayuno, demasiado perezosa para encender el televisor. A pesar de que estaba despierta, que nunca podría encontrar en ella la fuerza para moverse durante las primeras horas del día. Así que se decidió a mirar el techo durante un tiempo. Cuando se cansó de eso, no le dejó otra opción que levantarse. Dolorosamente se levantó y puso los pies sobre la cama.<p>

Así que gran parte del día ya se había ido. Ya eran las una la tarde. Había dormido mas de lo que tenía planeado.

La casa estaba demasiado tranquila a esta hora. La televisión en la sala de estar debería haber estado encendida con Fluttershy viéndola y debería estar sido completamente vestida, mirando la pantalla como si fuera la cosa más aburrida del mundo, pero encadenado a ella, no obstante

Esto no fue lo que vio.

Fluttershy estaba en el sofá, de espaldas frente a ella. Las tiras de su sostén individual colgaban debajo de sus brazos. Una parte de sus piernas estaban cubiertas por la manta, pero su baja de la espalda y las nalgas estaban desnudas, mostrando sus bragas blancas y sus piernas pálidas.

Twiligth suprimió el pensamiento de ella haber hecho algo un poco demasiado privado para su pregunta, y en lugar de que se trate a sí mismo con qué estaba inerte, a esta hora del día.

Fluttershy siempre se alzaba ante ella.

"Fluttershy", intentó, "¿Está realmente caliente? ¿Crees que... podría ser una fiebre?"

Fluttershy no respondió. Su columna vertebral se inclinó sólo un poco, probablemente un acto de reposicionamiento.

Twiligth considero que Fluttershy podría enloquecer si le tocó la espalda desnuda, así que ella se quedó donde estaba. Se pasaron los dedos por el cabello y en el respaldo de la cabeza. Estaba en uno de sus estados emocionales alterados.

¿Había sufrido un mal sueño?

No estaba segura de si se trataba de una cuestión que aún debe comprometerse.

Fluttershy estaba desquiciada. A menudo se perdía los estribos o sufría explosiones de ansiedad en una provocación inocente o no con buenas intenciones. Por supuesto Twiligth también tenía sus propios demonios. Ella había pasado por tanto antes de llegar aquí, padres muy ocupados, esforzándose tanto por ser la mejor que acabo aislándose de todo el mundo, conocía el dolor, pero también conocía lo bueno de este mundo.

Pero Fluttershy, la pobre alma, nació en el infierno.

Poco a poco volvió la cabeza. Sus ojos lejanos aparecieron nublados y pesados por el agotamiento.

"Estás bien...?" Twiligth se acerco un poco a ella.

Fluttershy se irguió y su cuerpo chocó en los cojines, tragándose la forma del cuerpo.

Sus brazos se alzaron para cubrir su rostro. Instintivo, supuso.

"Está bien, está bien," élla levantó las manos y dio un paso atrás. "Está bien. Yo no quería asustarte. Parecías realmente fuera de ti, así que..."

El ventilador soplo su cabello que se deslizó sobre sus facciones como se calmó. Su respiración se ralentizó, sus músculos se relajaron. "L-lo Siento. No fue tu…." se detuvo.

Ella levantó la vista. "¿Qué estaba haciendo?"

"Estabas dormida, creo." Twiligth se dirigido a ella con respuestas neutras y sin pretensiones. "Tal vez has tenido una pesadilla."

"Sí ..." se agarró la frente y volvió a sentarse en una posición defensiva.

Mientras que Fluttershy no podría haber sido consciente de la poca ropa que traía, o tal vez no le importaba, Twiligth lo hizo. Pero no sería favorable a la situación para que se sintiera avergonzada de ninguna manera. La vergüenza podría elevar al temor y el miedo, cosa que ella ciertamente no quería. Probablemente estaría en sus mejores intereses para ser complacientes.

"Puedo traer a otro ventilador aquí si hace demasiado calor, o abrir algunas de los ventanas-" Twiligth dijo. Ella podría tener la idea de arrojarse y saltar a un major idea.

"-No importa. Voy a traer el ventilador por el momento y mas tarde voy a traer el aire acondicionado desde el sótano en algún momento esta semana.

¿Quieres tomar algo?"Fluttershy asintió. Twiligth no estaba seguro exactamente lo que ella estaba asintiendo a. Ella podría estar de acuerdo sobre el ventilador, pero no la bebida. En cualquier caso, supuso después de un mal sueño, ella podría estar acalorada y tener la garganta seca.

Twiligth fue a la cocina y puso un vaso frío de té helado en la mesa con un pequeño sorbete inclinado en su posición. Fluttershy se inclinó, tomó un sorbo tímido y se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

"No hay necesidad ... de que todo fuera tan bonito, tan perfecto. Sé que lo que haces no es real."

Twiligth se sentó junto a ella, consciente de poner un poco de distancia entre ambas para su comodidad.

"¿Qué quiere decir que no es real?"

Una sonrisa se clavó en su mejilla.

"¿Crees que soy sólo una muñeca. Estás tratando de no molestarme. Estás ... me mantienes aquí, igual que papá lo hizo. Agradable y bonita y dócil."

"No, no es así."

Fluttershy se levantó y entró en la cocina. Twiligth se sentó donde estaba. Sus entrañas comenzaron a girar. Ella juntó las manos y se concentro en sus pensamientos.

Justo en ese momento regresó, y Twiligth se volvió hacia ella.

Su muñeca se retorcía alrededor, agarró un cuchillo en la mano. Fluttershy tenía una mirada paranoica que se asomó al fondo el cabello despeinado. Su otro brazo colgaba a su lado y sus piernas estaban fuera de balance. El corazón de Twiligth casi se detuvo.

"Fluttershy!"

"Oye, señorita ... Quiero mostrarte algo." Fluttershy echó la cabeza hacia atrás y puso el cuchillo en su garganta.

Twiligth saltó y tiró el cuchillo lejos de ella y la forcejeo hasta el suelo. Ella se retorció y gritó y se arqueó debajo de ella. Twiligth se sorprendió a su fuerza. Ella le dio un rodillazo y utilizó su brazo libre para arañar su pelo, su cara, su cuello, en cualquier lugar que pudiera herirla.

"Fluttershy! Escúchame!"

Twiligth apretó la muñeca más apretado y le sujetó las piernas hacia abajo. Su garganta estaba apretada y antes de que pudiera atacar de nuevo, dejó escapar un sollozo lleno de dolor.

"Por favor detente."

Fluttershy se quedó inmóvil, sus dedos se aflojaron. El cuchillo se deslizó a través de estos, y golpeó el suelo con un tintineo metálico vacío. Sus piernas se aflojaron.

Twiligth empujó el cuchillo lo más lejos que pudo. Ella libera lentamente su control sobre las extremidades de Fluttershy y se sentó, respirando con dificultad. Su rostro estaba manchado, y sus ojos comenzaban a hincharse, lagrimas se agolpaban en ellos.

La mirada inerte de Fluttershy fue como un tiró de su corazón. Entrelazó sus dedos ligeramente a través de su sudor recubriendo su cabello y rozó suavemente el borde de su rostro.

"Fluttershy ... lo siento."

"Admítelo, entonces," ella respiró. "Admítelo."

"Te estoy manteniendo aquí."

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no dejas que me vaya?"

"Porque Yo"

Porque yo….

Su lengua se retorció y las palabras se perdieron en algún lugar en el aire. Sólo la sala sabía.

Porque yo te amo, las paredes dirían, si pudieran.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó mayo, la lluvia se extendió por todo el cielo. Caminaron después de que cesó, pero una ligera llovizna aún se podía sentir en la piel. Los charcos de agua de mármol reflejan en la luz. Barro apelmazado en los setos de hierba que se alineaban en la acera.<p>

El sol murió en el horizonte. Las nubes se cernían sobre el cielo, lleno de tanta tranquilidad y la desesperación.

Twiligth mantuvo las puertas abiertas después de ese incidente. Se dio cuenta de su verdadera locura. Los lugares donde esta encerrada, el lugar donde de verdad habitaban, los que fueron sus demonios.

Si ella se iba, no podía detenerla.

Durante algún tiempo después de eso, ella lo hizo. Él no quería oír hablar de ella durante días a la vez. Se sentaba en el sofá y su puso a ver su teléfono celular sobre la mesa, frotando sus nudillos, paseandoce por la habitación. Queriendo gritar. O llamar a la policía. O simplemente salir fuera de la casa y correr en cualquier lugar, a cualquier lugar que podría ser, y arrastrarla a espaldas, no importa lo que ella le iba a gritar y maldecir por ello.

Y justo en la hora más oscura, cuando ya la pensaba/ muerta, dándole vueltas a su negligencia y todo lo que debería haber hecho para mantenerla a salvo, la perilla de la puerta finalmente se giraba desde el otro lado.

Con el tiempo se detuvo. Ella abandonó la distancia que obligó entre ellas. Ella regresó a su cama, y se acurrucó contra Twiligth. Había el cosquilleo en la nariz por su pelo y su respirar, y apagando la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Ella estaría allí por la mañana. En su lugar había una vida, la respiración, rota de Fluttershy, tan real como la mano y la angustia que lleva a cada vez más palpable de que a veces. Pero podía hacer frente.

La oscuridad tenía un lugar en la cabeza, entraba a su mente con más frecuencia por la noche, pero un día, milagrosamente, se dio cuenta de que a pesar del dominio de los recuerdos y las agonías distantes, los pecados y el arrepentimiento, el sol todavía se levantaba en el horizonte.

Twiligth dudaba de que élla sabía mucho de nada, si su existencia a menudo nebulosa era cualquier cosa. Pero esto, esta quietud y esta paz, Fluttershy envuelta en las mantas a su lado, el lento girar del ventilador del techo, su respiración en su espalda, las aves posándose en los cables afuera, el mundo continuando con su curso…

Ella no necesitaba un ideal. Con Fluttershy a su lado como ahora, esta era toda la realidad que necesitaba.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, primero que nada gracias por apoyarme hasta aquí, y tengo algo que avisar, un par de personas me dijeron que esta historia tiene el potencial para ser un gran fic largo, yo solo planee un Tree-shot, así que aquí esta mi propuesta, si alguno de ustedes gusta puede tomar esta historia y continuarlas por si mismos, solo avísenme si van a hacerlo, y si no sucede, cuando termine mis proyectos mas largo, si nadie ya lo a hecho, yo mismo convertiré esto en un fic largo pero por ahora solo llega aquí, dejen Reviews y nos vemos la próxima.<strong>


End file.
